Ailith Elisant
by hockeyychick88
Summary: Nothing is true, but everything is permitted. After a perfect assassination, Altair finds himself exposed and cornered with an unfamiliar face giving him the chance of redemption. Who is this angel of death? My first AC story! R&R!  Dedicated to Potzy375


_ ["At my time, I was known as the grand master Assassin. My targets were all eliminated. I could slaughter the life of any Templar I pleased. My actions were solemnly questioned. My blade had met several throats. My dagger had pierced many a hearts. But my wisdom and strength of knowledge for my brotherhood is what kept me strong. My name is Altair Ibn-La'Ahad and I am an Assassin."_]

1190. The streets of Jerusalem lay their usual busy state. Peasants carried their usual load of work from their homes across the cobble stone to their desired location. Knights Templars took guard at their castles walls. Thugs roamed in search of the rich, who were deemed an easy pickpocket for extra coins. The sick and hungry begged onlookers for spare change with claims of illness and threat of death to their families. All inside what appeared to be safe city walls?  
Cast hidden in the shadows of the city's roofs stood a man. Bearing all white, a hood masking his face stood in silence. A red belt covered a vast majority of his waist. Securely strapped to his back concealed a hidden blade, not merely as lethal as the hidden one on his left wrist. His gaze roved at the moving's of the people, so set about their work. His hard gaze of brown and hazel found their target; standing a mere few feet away in a darkened alley; shielded in a robe of white as well. In curiosity his eyes followed. The figure moved with great swiftness. It approached the back wall and with immense precision ran up to catch a wooden window guard. With seamlessly little effort, the figure whisked itself upon the opposing rooftop before disappearing altogether. Weird. As he was sent upon this mission alone, another one of himself was not needed. Perhaps to bear witness to the oncoming slaughter? His master would not have asked upon this before he was no novice. With a slight shake of his head, he moved. Out of the casting shadows and onto the following structure. Pigeons took to the sky before his approaching footsteps sounded. He remained focused, alert. He watched the rooftop guards stand on their perch of high anarchy. Their fellow leader on a centered platform, spilling lies to the people of his city, their Master Majd Addin.

"The people of Jerusalem bow before thee. I have come forth tonight to share the history of our City. If we are to bow down to King Henry, our City will lay in ruins! He and his crusaders do not know the oath in which it is to live. They believe they are spreading peace. Nonsense! They slaughter the lives of the innocent and for what? Power. They believe that in doing so; it will bring forth the strongest of men. Better show what the world is supposed to look like. Well, I disagree. Come forth my people. We shall take this treachery into our own hands. Silence the ones who wish death upon the innocent! They are the true forms that need to be destroyed. We, the people of Jerusalem shall set forth the beginning of the new era. We will do what is right for our people. Justice and peace to all! Stay sacred to the Holy land!" Cheers interrupted throughout the streets as the people watched their desired leader wave. Altair just scrutinized Addin as he strode head high through the poor district within Jerusalem's walls. Altair knew a lot of his target. He was a regent to Sala ad-Din and he forced fear among the people to abide by his so called laws; laws which had innocent civilians sentenced to hanging by crimes in which they did not commit. Altair walked amongst the rooftops, following Addin. Standing guard on either side of his den lay experienced marksmen, ready to take on any target that wished to cross the line. Whilst backs turned, Altair found his way behind the first, a flick of the wrist had his hand draped over his victim's mouth as the hidden blade rapidly nested in the back of his neck. Carefully, Altair laid the body before him and when he found his next targets eyes about him, a leap across as he forced the blade deep within the expecting guard's jugular. Silence lay upon him heavy and thick and no alarming screams were heard. In a brief moment he watched, Majd Addin stood by a wooden table his palms flat against the surface as his eyes focused on some sort of scroll.

"It appears our work is nearly half done. The people of Jerusalem are in no needs to confront me. We shall move out the orders of Sala Ad-Din and continue to take out any who oppose. Off to the streets with you, find those infidels and bring them forth to me! We shall show the people what is to truly happen if they are to cross me. Now go, get out of my site." His voice was thick with hostility as he spat the words coldly. In unison, each of the guards left the small room leaving Addin to his fate. Without hesitation, Altair leaped from his veiled rooftop safeguard and upon Master Addin. The lethal 6" blade just inches away from his exposed gullet.

**"**Your work here is finished." Altair's words were thick with hate.

"No! No! It had only just begun!

"Tell me, what's your part in all this? Do you intend to defend yourself as the others have, and explain away your evil deeds? "

"The Brotherhood wanted the city; I wanted power. There was... an opportunity."

"An opportunity to murder innocents!"

** "**Not so innocent! Dissident voices cut deep as steel. They disrupt order. In this, I do agree with the Brotherhood."

"You'd kill people simply for believing differently from you?"

"Of course not! I killed them because I could! Because it was fun! Do you know what it feels like to determine another man's fate? And did you see the way the people cheered? The way they feared me? I was like a god! You'd have done the same if you could! Such power..."

"Once perhaps, but then I learned what becomes of those who lift themselves above others."

"And what is that?"

"Here, let me show you!" Altair's blade silenced the outspoken traitor. Fingers gently laced over the eyes before he rose and headed out back toward the rooftops to leave the people of Jerusalem safe without the brutal onslaught that Addin would bring them. He stalked silently amongst the people; anonymous to those who looked and mysterious to those who feared death. He moved amongst them like one of their own and he settled himself in the midst of a group of Scholars. White robes to match, he slipped out the city's heavily guarded gates into the unclaimed land that lay before him and his master in Masyaf.

***

Nighttime approached briskly over the horizon and Altair found himself within the midst of unclaimed woods, notorious for thugs, thieves, and his favorite: Templars. Without a horse to quicken his journey, he moved in the shadows, his eyes direct and focused for any sign of forced movement. It was amongst these woods that one stood vulnerable. Unable to see the thugs in black clothing, it wouldn't be the first time his blade met their throats. Various times he found himself face to face with groups of such individuals. Most times they met their demise, but there had been times that Altair found himself pretty beat up. Tonight was different. The moon was full and in a brief instant, Altair could feel himself being watched. Carefully, his eyes scanned the area but he was unable to see his pursuer. He continued, gingerly as he made his way toward the fringes of the woods. He had just about reached the clearing when two men stepped before him. In a brief moment he found himself surrounded; he counted six against a lonely one. Dark eyes were clouded by ignorant judgment of power seeking leaders set upon greed and misguidance. Their red cross dead centered on their chest to signify vengeance and mistrust; Templars. Standing relatively calm with sword drawn decorated in white robe lay to them the angel of death, an assassin of his creed, and to them, someone who must be destroyed. Altair's dark eyes watched his targets like prey, waiting for a strike. One leaped forward with the sword in full swing and Altair took advantage. A slight step and a duck was all it took to leave the attackers abdomen fully exposed and now completely spilled open with its inner contents on the out due to the swift slice of an angered sword. In a precipitate motion, his left arm rose to its second victim as that gently used blade found itself within another throat while his left foot connected to a heavily protected chest. A jerked swipe of a sword just inched itself from Altair's face to only land in a fellow comrade. It didn't take long. Within a minute each Templar that stood before him lay soaking in their pool of deceived blood. Just as quietly as it had been removed, his blade was tucked back into its guard and carefully stepping over the corpses, the Assassin slipped off, ignorant to the 7th hidden target. Dropping from a low branch, the attacker brought down his dagger and lodged it deep within Altair's left shoulder, allowing a pained groan to escape his lips. His leg swept around and he found himself on his back, arm pinned and forced to watch the blade come quickly toward his face. His eyes closed briefly, in a split second they re-opened to find horror soaked eyes and a thick sword poking at the scruff on his chin. With a mouth agape, the attacked barely reached for his throat before his corpse was tossed aside. A sword ripped itself away from the carcass and standing before him, also bearing a white robe stood an ally.

"Brother, what brings you here?" He asked slightly bothered. The figure did speak, just merely reached over to Altair's wounded arm. A groan of annoyance escaped his perched lips before he glanced up. The figures face was covered, only piercingly blue eyes emerged behind the white cloth. Altair's eyes stared in bewilderment. He went to rise but sharp shooting pain shredded his calf and he was forced to the ground. A quick glance told him there was a dagger embedded deep within the tissue and walking was going to come at great to impossible difficulty. The arms of his brother found their way around him as he assisted him to his feet. Getting back was going to be a lot harder. In the off distance, the slight clatter of hooves against granite rock made the Assassins freeze. Altair instinctively reached for his blade but he was taken aside as he walked around the approaching targets. Like a string of disease, more Templars marched their way across the open woods in full metal gear, their red cross bearing out like an unforgotten wound. Fingers twitched in anticipation for the proper time to strike. In a quick movement, a tiny throwing dagger found itself in the leg of the lead Templars horse; an ear piercing neigh of pain threw the horse forward, rolling it toward its side, pinning the Templar in the process. Following horses reared and the Templars were thrown in a bit of a panic. One by one, they dropped like flies. The moment the last Templar dropped, Altair struggled to rise after watching the last hidden blade leave his brothers pouch.

"Infidel! You shall die!" Hidden off to the side, five more Templars appeared. They charged the two with full angered force. In a quick dash, Altair's brother moved forward challenging all five. He moved quicker, making sure none of them reached Altair. His movements were unlike his other brothers. The steps and precision was different as well as with the technique. The accuracy was spot on and the Templars found themselves in piece on the forest floor. He quickly assisted Altair forward moving him toward safety. His wound tightly wrapped as his brother guided him toward a white horse that stood unmoved behind some vegetation. It wouldn't be long before the thugs who had probably heard the commotion would find themselves at the bloody site and ransack what they could before charging the assassins. They proved little threat but they too were heavily equipped with throwing knives and it would prove to be too dangerous in the dark. It wouldn't be long before Al Maulim, the Master of the Assassins would hear of Altair's success. For soon he'd be safe within Masyaf's walls, preparing a slight rest for the next mission altogether.

***

The entire journey back, Altair's brother did not speak a word. In thought perhaps? Altair was unsure but seized to care as indeed he was loosing far too much blood. His eyes closed and he lost track of time for the moment they arrived at Masyaf's gates, the sun was at its highest peak concluding that it had been a nonstop trip. With assistance, Altair's fellow brothers at the gate helped in the aid to get him in front of Al-Maulim. When they entered, he stood in his long black robe with his back toward the entrance stairs.

"Altair, I see that you have completed your mission." His voice was antediluvian, profuse with wisdom. He turned, his long white beard stood out amongst his squinted pale eyes.

"Yes Master. I have slain Majd Ad-Din, and his words of lies and dismay shall be heard no more."

"Very well. You need rest my child, I see it that you have been wounded?"

"It is nothing of panic. A mere flesh wound, I shall be ready for leave tomorrow to resume my assignment."

"Nonsense Altair. You need a days rest. Take leave and go. I shall call upon you once you are needed." Altair turned to see the same robed figure that had helped him, casually start to exit the room.

"Wait! I must see the face that has indeed assisted me in a time of despair. You do not move like my brothers. Therefore I ask that you remove your hood and show us your face." The figure stopped, unwilling to turn around. Al Maulim watched in wonder. Time seemed to stand still and the figure seemed to be weighing its options.

"You have been asked to reveal yourself Brother. Do so at once!" Al Maulim spoke with authority as he stepped forward. The figure finally turned around as two of his brothers found themselves at its side. With slow precision, the figure reached up toward the hood. Slowly, the hood came down and standing before them wasn't at all what they expected. Long blond hair flowed past compact shoulders and the face had been revealed as female. Gasps sounded in utter dismay at the site before them. "What is to make of this mockery?"

"Master, I did not come to bear harm, nor mock the brotherhood in any way." Her voice, it was a voice of remembrance that Altair could hear. Something about those piercing blue eyes and her voice made his mind race, he knew this person he was sure of it. "I do not mean any disrespect. I respect the Brotherhood and all that it stands for. My brothers and father were once yours. They were slain innocently in the hands of Templars who marched through our doors and took their lives. I witnessed the brutal onslaught that they cast upon me. I lay in the shadows. Training and readying myself for what they took from me. I do not seek vengeance, but justice. I do not ask to join the brotherhood and I do no near mean to dishonor you in any way."

"The fact that you took it upon yourself to play out a part in which you are not is complete dishonesty! You do not dare to bear a blade young lady! You were not properly trained and you could have exposed the brotherhood!"

"No. I have learnt many from my brothers; I would do no such thing-"

"Master, if I may?" Altair spoke out and looked up at his Masters angered face. "She did not move like a novice. What is your name?" Her blue eyes met his.

"I knew you would not recognize me. Ailith Elisant." It then hit Altair hard. Her brothers had been yet close to him. The three of them would terrorize the streets of Masyaf in play, Ailith had always been kept inside to be safe and he would see her curious sad blue eyes watch them in hope to join. He could not believe he hadn't seen it before.

"Your brothers were Aznaro and Alvitaro Elisant?" She nodded slightly and the Master took in a sigh.

"We were under the vision that you were murdered along with them. How did you escape my child?" His voice was softer, as he had finally seen it too.

"I was hiding. My brothers and I were in a game of hide and seek. They made sure I wouldn't be found, and I wasn't. From that day forward I began training myself, readying for anything that was to happen. "

"Let's get on with this! She dishonored the Creed; she should be put to death! She ran around exposing us to those damn Templars!" An ill mannered Malik spoke out. He had always been an Assassin that envied Altair and was always one that strictly followed the Brotherhood, never once to expose them in any way.

"She has not exposed us. She slaughtered a group of Templars and did not allow them to come near. She protected the Creed and the scroll in which I retrieved from the desk of Majd Addin." He reached within his pocket and retrieved the scroll, handing it over to Al Maulim. He took it and glanced up at Ailith before Altair and then finally back at the scroll. He inspected it greatly before placing it on his desk. With slight precision, he used a small knife to slice through the small piece of wax that kept it sealed. In silence, his eyes read over the scroll before he sighed and handed it over to one of his servants to be decrypted.

"Master, you cannot tell me that you are thinking about allowing her to walk amongst us!"

"Malik, I will hear no more from you. Although I disagree with the events that have occurred, the fact that she killed Templars and hasn't exposed us is indeed in good judgment. She had done no wrong except ignorantly disregard the laws of the Brotherhood. Altair. Take her to one of the resting rooms. We will think over a punishment tomorrow." A slight nod from Altair as he turned, struggling slightly with some assistance from Ailith out of the presence of the Master.

_A/N: This is my first AC story. Criticism good or bad is always welcomed. I've dedicated this story to one of my favorite writers, Potzy375 for her inspiration to get me into Assassins Creed. Hope you enjoy! :) Not too sure where I'm going with this, but I do have some idea! :) Hope I didn't disappoint! Enjoy!_


End file.
